


Исповедь

by victoria_holmes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chastity Device, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Orphan Morty, dubcon, or a cock cage if you will, priest rick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_holmes/pseuds/victoria_holmes
Summary: Улыбаясь так, будто получил именно тот ответ, который ему был нужен, отец Санчез схватил Морти за руки, поднял их над головой мальчика и резко прижал его спиной к стене.— Кое-кто был непослушным мальчишкой, — протянул он, вклиниваясь коленом между худых ног. — Сможешь ли ты догадаться, кто именно, дитя мое? — прошептал священник в ухо Морти.





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073634) by [rosemary_madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_madness/pseuds/rosemary_madness). 



_«Я заберу твою невинность, Морти, и Господь даже не вспомнит твоего имени, когда я с тобой закончу»._

Морти определенно попадет за это в ад.

Мастурбация с мыслями о другом мужчине, да еще и о проповеднике, была откровенным нарушением божьих законов. Морти мог без запинки перечислить заповеди Господа о сексуальной чистоте, если бы соизволил поворочать мозгами, но когда мальчик опустил руку под алые одеяния, думал он точно не о Боге.

— Забирай, — прошептал он, скользя пальцами ниже и обхватывая ими свой скромной длины член, подавившись вдохом при соприкасании с влажной от предэякулята головкой.

Он искренне старался не нарушать узы целомудрия, но чем больше мальчик сопротивлялся, тем сильнее становилась боль, так что, повинуясь шепоту своих желаний, он с удобством улегся на свою кровать.

Да, теперь он окончательно сломлен. И это было потрясающе.

Неумело поглаживая член, Морти закрыл глаза, представляя, что его пытали опытные руки старшего священника, который смотрел на него с таким же голодом, который испытывал он сам.

— Да, — простонал мальчик, отвечая на невысказанные вопросы о том, хорошо ли ему. Ускорив темп, неистовый для быстрой разрядки, он застонал в подушку гораздо громче, чем ожидал. — Я... я почти. Я уже почти, оте... — Воображаемые руки схватили его, отчаянно желая угодить мальчику, пока мечты не были разбиты в дребезги скрипом открывающейся двери.

Как послушный служащий, коим он был, Морти резко сел в кровати, прикрываясь складками своих одежд.

Человек из видений Морти без приглашения ворвался в комнату с хмурым выражением лица, и можно было услышать рычание в его голосе, когда он заговорил.

— Что, во имя всего святого, ты тут делал, Морти?

Морти вспыхнул под напряженным взглядом, и его член дернулся при виде сумеречных глаз священника. Он молился всем сердцем, чтобы отец Санчез не имел и представления об ответе на этот вопрос.

— Я... я молился, отец, — солгал он, взглянув на маленький мешочек, который держал священник, прежде чем уставиться на каменный пол с румянцем на щеках.

— О, действительно?..

Морти прочистил горло, пытаясь заставить голосовые связки работать, но подтвердить свое заявление ему удалось лишь с помощью шепота.

Щелчок каблука отца Санчеза о серый каменный пол, раздавшийся одновременно с сильным толчком коварного сердца мальчика, заставил Морти полностью пропустить то, что сказал священник.

— Позволь повториться. Я тебе не верю.

Мальчик вскинул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с мужчиной, и заметил, что его волосы были аккуратно заправлены за уши, а губы растянуты в плутовской улыбке. Улыбка была в точности как в фантазиях Морти, и это заставило кровь прилить прямо к его члену.

— Что за детский лепет, молодой человек. Расскажи мне... расскажи отцу Санчезу, что ты делал, и все будет хорошо.

Морти нервно водил пальцами по кресту, надетому на шею, судорожно ища, что сказать. Он не мог признаться отцу в том, чем занимался.

— Как я уже говорил... Я молился, — ответил он, отводя взгляд на тот случай, если глаза вновь решат предать его.

Мальчишка не успел и вдохнуть, когда отец Санчез внезапно оказался рядом и уселся между ног Морти, который не знал, куда деться от стыда из-за своей эрекции.

— Бог не станет помогать лжецам, мальчик. Скажи мне, чем ты занимался, — улыбнулся священник с хищным блеском в глазах.

Морти показалось, что проповедник может видеть сквозь одежду, так что он сложил руки над членом в защитном жесте, поморщившись, когда переборщил и надавил на него слишком сильно.

— Ты помнишь писание 1 Иоанна 1:9, Морти? — спросил отец Санчез.

Конечно же Морти помнил. Его читали почти каждую неделю вместе с другими писаниями, которые священник считал «важными» для своих прихожан, а, будучи сиротой и, следовательно, подопечным церкви, Морти даже имел возможность читать ее каждый день, всякий раз, когда они вместе обедали.

— Да, отец, — сдавленно выдохнул он, потирая ладонью член через одежду в надежде ослабить напряжение.

— Прочти его для меня, — приказал священник, одним из своих длинных пальцев приподнимая голову мальчика за подбородок.

— «Если исповедуем грехи наши, то Он, будучи верен и праведен, простит нам грехи наши и очистит нас от всякой неправды», — провозгласил Морти, краснея в тон своего облачения и не смея посмотреть в глаза.

— Хорошо, — кивнул проповедник самому себе, все еще держа палец у подбородка мальчика. — А теперь расскажи мне, чем ты занимался до того, как я вошел. На кону может быть спасение твоей души, Морти.

Он не мог сказать ему! Даже если сам Бог находился бы в комнате вместе с ними, Морти не думал, что и тогда смог бы признаться в своих позорных действиях.

— Я ничего не делал, отец...

Улыбаясь так, будто получил именно тот ответ, который ему был нужен, отец Санчез схватил Морти за руки, поднял их над головой мальчика и резко прижал его спиной к стене.

— Кое-кто был непослушным мальчишкой, — протянул он, вклиниваясь коленом между худых ног. — Сможешь ли ты догадаться, кто именно, дитя мое? — прошептал священник в ухо Морти.

Морти не мог не потереться о предложенную ногу, отчаянно желая фрикций и разрядки.

— Нет! Нет, отец... — Он собирался унести свою тайну в могилу, даже если это его и убьет.

Позабавленный священник вскинул бровь, зажмурившись от нетерпеливых движений мальчика.

— Это ты, — пропел мужчина. — Мне кажется, ты нечист в сексуальном плане, Морти Смит. Я думал, что ты лучше своего ублюдка папаши... — сказал он.

— Я лучше! — тут же вскинулся Морти.

— Тогда расскажи мне, что ты тут делал, — прошипел отец Санчез, внезапно придвинув ступню к эрекции мальчика и слегка надавив на нее, пылающим взглядом наблюдая за тем, как Морти пытается освободить руки, чтобы коснуться члена.

— Я ничего не делал, — застонал Морти, практически сходя с ума от поглаживаний мыса ботинка.

— Полагаю, мне придется наказать тебя за твою ложь, — сказал священник с наигранным, фальшивым разочарованием, заставив мальчишку хныкать, когда давление ступни исчезло.

Онемевшие руки мальчика упали на кровать, так как отец Санчез отвлекся, чтобы найти что-то в маленьком черном мешочке. Морти не мог понять, что это было, но внезапно почувствовал, как соблазнительные пальцы скользнули к нему под одежды и прошлись по всей длине члена, и после этого холодное металлическое кольцо плотно сжало почти самое основание, заставляя резко выдохнуть.

Эти сумеречные глаза умоляли о протесте, умоляли положить конец всему, что делал священник, но Морти не мог заставить себя говорить.

Вскоре он почувствовал, как под тонким кольцом металла оказались и яйца, и член буквально заломило от невыносимого сдавливания.

Несколько мгновений спустя отец Санчез вновь обратил внимание на мальчика, а его рука обхватила металлическое приспособление, посылая тепло ладони в член.

— Это, мое дорогое дитя, устройство целомудрия. Оно дает гарантии, что ты будешь держать свои греховные руки подальше... Все для того, чтобы защитить твою невинность, — сказал он, сжимая одно яичко, и свободной рукой вновь поднял руки Морти вверх. — Я сниму его, когда ты исповедуешься и очистишь свою душу от вины.

Морти дернул бедрами и попытался освободить руки, почти не в силах ими шевелить. Дрожащий стон соскользнул с его губ, когда к сжатому члену прилилось больше крови, и это сотворило уникальное сочетание боли и удовольствия, но мальчик все еще не хотел ни в чем сознаваться и покачал головой в знак протеста.

— Это для того, чтобы душа была очищена, — сказал священник больше самому себе, чем Морти, укладывая парня на маленький матрац, прежде чем перекинуть ногу и оседлать его. — Недостаточно стимула, Морти? — прошептал он в ухо мальчику, прежде чем впиться зубами в нежную кожу и проложить себе путь к горлу, по-видимому, находя поощрение в каждом похотливом хныканье.

Еще одна волна желания охватила мальчика, заставив устройство затянуться плотнее.

Отец Санчез продолжал покрывать укусами молочно-белую кожу, остановившись лишь над горлом Морти.

— Адамово яблоко, — усмехнулся он. — Названо в честь мужчины, который потонул в жажде физических удовольствий, но он хотя бы искал покаяния.

Священник вцепился зубами в чувствительное местечко на шее Морти. Мальчик закричал, а пальцы ног врылись в простыни, когда он почувствовал, что таким образом была сделана метка.

Пот стекал по волосам к шее, вызывая пощипывание в местах укусов, и все, что Морти мог сделать — это хныкать и вскидывать бедра, чтобы тереться о ногу проповедника. Сила укусов отца Санчеза вызвала у него страх, ведь Морти и понятия не имел, что ему так нравится боль, и что член будет так пульсировать от этих ощущений.

— Пожалуйста... — заскулил Морти, пытаясь освободить руки от железной хватки. — Снимите... Снимите его, — он чуть не плакал. Кровь в члене словно кипела, как и в местах укусов, и мальчик уже был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этой чертовой штуковины.

— Просто скажи мне, чем ты занималось, дитя, — спокойно ответил священник.

— Я же с-сказал, что молился! Пожалуйста, отец, — задыхался Морти, и на мгновение показалось, что ему удалось убедить мужчину. Санчез слез с Морти и отпустил его руки, после чего раздвинул складки рясы мальчика, чтобы, по-видимому, снять кольцо. Но оказалось, что он протянул руку лишь для того, чтобы сунуть два пальца в тугой зад Морти.

Это было очень болезненно, точно так же, как и укус, и чувство наполненности было слишком непривычным, но, как и в случае укуса, боль вскоре исчезла, превратившись в удовольствие.

— Блять!

— Не матерись при мне, мальчишка! Ты должен исповедать свои грехи перед человеком Божьим, а не тратить мое время, — рявкнул отец Санчез, подчеркивая свою точку зрения, медленно вытащив пальцы из ануса и резко вставив их обратно.

Морти никогда не испытывал ощущение того, что он... наполнен. Это было странно и некомфортно, но в то же время невероятно удовлетворяюще, несмотря на боль. Чужие пальцы были шероховатыми и мозолистыми, и они доводили его до исступления, слегка сгибаясь внутри.

— Я... я не могу, — хныкнул мальчик, умоляюще глядя на священника, который смотрел на него в ответ с огненной усмешкой.

— Чего ты не можешь? — спросил отец Санчез, частично вытащив пальцы и прижав их к чему-то твердому внутри Морти.

— Иисус Христос! — закричал он, и его член почти разрывался от жажды разрядки.

Во взгляде священника что-то изменилось, и он снова провел пальцами по тому местечку, низко зарычав, когда Морти застонал. Казалось, эти стоны заставляли его пальцы действовать по собственной воле. Он впихнул их в приоткрытый рот Морти, смачивая его слюной, прежде чем вернуться к заднему проходу. Третий палец оказался добавленным к изначальным двум, и Санчез грубо двигал ими в Морти, с каждым толчком задевая нужное место.

— О Боже мой! Пожалуйста, Боже, да, — Морти подавился, чувствуя, как удовольствие стирает границы реальности, оттачивая его чувства до предела. Устройство сдвинулось вместе с ним, когда он насадился на пальцы, и предэякулят, которым был покрыт весь член, при взаимодействии с холодным металлом заставил его орать.

— Не взывай к Богу, Морти. Взывай _ко мне_ , — прорычал отец Санчез, двигая пальцами быстрее, и его глаза сверкали сквозь сбившиеся взъерошенные волосы.

— Отец Санчез... отец Санчез, пожалуйста, — закричал Морти, его руки, заточенные в очередном захвате, были всего в нескольких дюймах от пульсирующей цели. Он так близко. Ему просто нужно было...

И тогда движения прекратились.

Священник скользнул ближе к мальчику, не вытаскивая пальцы, и укусил его за нижнюю губу, после чего зализал рану.

— Просто исповедуй мне свои грехи, и я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, — прошептал он, постукивая пальцами по чувствительному месту, чтобы продемонстрировать, что было на кону.

Решимость Морти тонула в отчаянной потребности получить освобождение, которое сводило его с ума. Каким-то образом ему удалось промолчать, лишь дрожащий выдох вырвался изо рта.

Отец Санчез опустил скованные руки мальчика на холодное кольцо, позволяя им отдохнуть, сдвинув металл вверх до середины и распространив горячую вспышку по всему члену, после чего начал быстро двигать пальцами взад-вперед внутри парня.

Все было кончено. Поскольку Морти был ошеломлен давлением как внутри себя, так и на самого себя, смешанным с новым образом безумного священника, его защита разрушилась, и он выкрикнул свою исповедь, прежде чем напряжение достигло своей вершины и утопило его в желанном освобождении.

— Какой хороший мальчик, — проурчал отец Санчез, отпустив руки Морти, и медленно убрал металлическое кольцо с нежной кожи. Он провел своими грубыми руками от основания до кончика члена и несильно сжал его, после чего отпустил, смакуя скулеж мальчишки. — Бог гордился бы тобой, — уверил он, вытерев потный лоб, прежде чем подняться с кровати и разгладить свои собственные одежды. — Теперь помолись и поспи, дитя мое. Завтра для тебя найдется новая работенка.

И вот, дверь захлопнулась.

Закрыв глаза, Морти подумал, что нужно исповедоваться чаще, и его измученное тело поддалось тьме.


End file.
